marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 297
so that their marriage never happened. As a result, Peter Parker and Mary Jane are merely commonly-law partners instead. After he gets off the phone, Peter catches a news bulletin about Doctor Octopus. Learning that his old foe has stolen a deadly biological weapon, Peter realizes that he has to find Doctor Octopus as soon as possible. As Spider-Man, Peter scours the city to learn where Doctor Octopus is hiding out. When he eventually learns the location of his enemy, he heads there in the hopes of stopping him before it's too late. Doctor Octopus has set up his operations within the World Trade Center.The depiction of the original twin towers at the site of the World Trade Center, and Doctor Octopus' statement that New York City has 8 million people should be considered topical references per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. He has his men put on biohazard suits and orders them to get the helicopter ready to fly, intending to spray the city with the biological weapon to wipe out the city in order to destroy Spider-Man, and his crippling fear of the masked hero. As he gives the command for the helicopter to fly, Spider-Man comes crashing in through the window. At the sight of his arch-nemesis, Doctor Octopus enters a catatonic state again. When Spider-Man demands one of his goons call back the helicopter, they explain that they can't because only Doctor Octopus has the code phrases to make the pilot abort his mission. Realizing that he may have doomed the entire city, Spider-Man suddenly notices that Doctor Octopus' arms are starting to act subconsciously on their own. As he dodges the flailing limbs, Spider-Man realizes that there is only one way to snap Otto out of his catatonic trance. Recalling how Otto's mental break started when Spider-Man convinced Octavius that he can never win against him, Spider-Man realizes the only way to snap Otto out of this is to let his foe defeat him.Spider-Man convinced Doctor Octopus that he could never be defeated in . Spider-Man allows himself to be struck by Octavius. When his minions begin cheering Doctor Octopus on, he begins snapping out of his catatonic state. Spider-Man then lures his foe up to the top of the World Trade Center where he allows Otto to pummel him some more. With Spider-Man on the ropes, Otto gloats over his final victory. That's when Spider-Man points out that if he allows the biological weapon to be sprayed over the city, he will kill everyone who witnessed his triumph. This makes sense to Otto, who swings back down into the building to give the abort code. With the city now safe, Spider-Man asks Doc Ock if he intends to kill him. However, Doctor Octopus lets Spider-Man free, deciding to let his oldest enemy live to endure the humiliation of being defeated by Doctor Octopus. Wracked with pain, and barely believing that he saved the city, Spider-Man then painfully heads home. There he peels off his costume and thinks about how he succeded using his wits. Although it was a painful experience, he liked the idea of stopping the danger without using his fists and realizes that he must be suddenly grown up. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Al * Eddie * Martin * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** **** **** **** ** * ** * Items: * * * * | Notes = Continuity Notes Chronology Notes In , Peter and Mary Jane's marriage was erased by the demon Mephisto. This has affected the immediate chronology of the following characters: Aunt Anna: * * Publication Notes * Cover is a homage to Amazing Spider-Man #53 | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}